Grave to Sky
by Derp Cat
Summary: (Skylox fanfic) In a time of war and fighting, two brave Generals fight for wealth and power only to find out that their past and present will be changed forever over the course of the war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first revised fanfiction. Mind the bad quality.

Disclaimer: I know neither Ty nor Adam in real life, this fanfic is just about the shipping of their Minecraft versions/skins alone. I do not own Minecraft either, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

The war has lasted for months and blood continues to stain my armor with every swing of my sword. The war started when we pillaged many of the towns in their territory. The kingdom was told to have endless gold filling the houses and castles. It was supposed to be easy. Get in, take the gold, get out. Something told me that it wouldn't be _that_ easy, though. Sadly, I was right. They rebelled and tore through our forces. Hundreds of the Sky Army were killed, and needless to say, my Dead Army is dropping fast as well.

My name is Ty, Prince of Death. My name isn't very menacing but I would say my title is. That's the reason for my codename-Deadlox. Today is the day I have to find their general. If I do that and manage to kill him, the war will end even more quickly. I don't know what he looks like and frankly I don't care, but for the strategy's sake I guess I probably should. Meanwhile, while I'm fiddling around with a plan more of my soldiers are dropping. I guess I should really head out now. Wish me luck, eh?

Alright, so I'm still tearing through the Sky recruits. I haven't seen any signs of someone of importance, especially not the General. I ran up to my Commander in hopes of him not having injuries. He seemed a little shaken up but that happens to everyone in war one time or another After I gave him a few health potions that I got from the medic Seto, I whispered to him, "I'm going to search for the General. If I don't make it back, I want you to take my place in commanding the army, ok Solace?" He nodded as a response as he downed the medicine. I patted him on the back and charged through the opponents' blood mist being showered from their lifeless corpses that my soldiers caused. It didn't stop me from proceeding with my objective, though. I needed to find him before the end of the day. I won't stop till his blood shades the ground.

As the sun disappears behind the horizon and moonlight fills the land, war rages on around me. I have been fighting for at least twenty hours and I can feel my legs and arms wanting to give out under the pressure. I know I can't stop so I keep going. I look around, continuously trying to sort out the ranks of the rebels around me.

I presume it's only about three hours 'til daybreak judging on the placement of the moon. I'm only able to take a glance if I don't want to get slaughtered. I know this biome like the back of my hand. Little to no trees, tall grass, rocky, and vast. It looks like something out of a movie almost. You can see the golden castle shining in the distance. After the General dies, there will be nothing in our way to take all of their riches.

How long has this war lasted? My recruits are dropping like flies! It's amazing how strong physically and mentally they are, though. And to think this all began because of those thieves trying to take all of our butter, or 'gold', as they call it.

My Master Sergeant rides up to me on his old cavalry horse and he jumps off, almost falling over. He's probably just tired like the rest of us are. I hold my arm out for his to hold onto to support himself. "S-Sky I have a message from enemy lines… their General i-is hunting you down. He's nearing the western flank." I nod and help him back up onto his horse.

"Thank you, Jerome."

Before he leaves he adds one more thing that was somewhat shocking to me, "He's young but very strong compared to his other soldiers. Be careful, Sky."

I pull out my axe and assure him I will be safe. "How young is he?" I ask curiously.

"He is only nineteen but his title outmatches his age." As he heads off back into battle, I run into the strategy tent with my crew and discuss what will happen.

"All right, I have been told that I am indeed being hunted by the opponent's lead General. We need to organize a small ambush. He will be alone but Jerome noted that he is strong for his young age. He is coming from the west about two hundred and fifty chunks away."

Husky spoke up and said, "So we need around ten to go with you, right?"

I nod and we continue talking for a while until someone finally gathers ten recruits to come with me.

"What does he look like?" someone asks. I stand silent for a moment. I completely forgot to ask what he looks like… this isn't good.

"I'm… not sure." A few of them let out a sigh of frustration.

"It will be fine, Sky. Just watch for the insignia."

I walk out of the tent and tell my group the plan. They all have their faces set in stone and their minds set on protecting me. They split up enough to hide the fact that they are following me like master assassins. We all walk slowly towards the west, saving our energy for an actual fight. I smirk under my darkened shades when I see a young male with a General's insignia on his armor sprinting in my direction, although he doesn't notice who I am yet. "Here we go," I whisper to myself.

Body after body fell to the ground just adding crimson to my sword. I still didn't see any sign of him. Could he be hiding perhaps? Wait a second. I see a group of people coming towards me. I know those must be part of his group. I look at each of the insignias on their uniforms, but they aren't who I need. I look straight ahead and finally see who I am looking for. I set my gaze right onto his. My vision is bleary from the exhaustion so I can't really see him well enough to decipher his features. It's surprising that I see the insignia, actually. I begin running at full speed towards him, sword in hand and slicing any rebel in my way. I made my way up the huge rock in between us. I'm not going to bother worrying about the others closing in. I need to be quick and kill him before the others get to me. I'm almost there. 100, 75, 50, 25, 0…

There's something about fighting that always slows down time. My blade howled through the air and collided with his golden axe with sparks exploding from the impact. I managed to nick his shoulder enough to cut through his clothing and make him bleed. I don't think he cared, though. He ended up giving a strong kick to the chest, which knocked me onto the rock that we were fighting on. He hit me with the back of his axe, opening a small gash in my cheek. He bent down next to me and swung a leg over onto my other side. He was close enough to see his face now. He was wearing dark sunglasses-who knows why-and he had messy brown curly hair in a low tie in the back, almost to his shoulders. I didn't notice how I had lost my breath when he kicked me.

"Alright now, take deep breaths before you die," he said in a bored tone. I stared at him for a second wondering what just happened. I put a knee to my chest and shoved him backwards and jumped at him, pinning him down with my sword to his throat. He just tilted his head back slightly as to avoid the blade and smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Sleep well," he said, continuing to smile. Suddenly, I felt something like glass smash on my back. My vision started to darken as I realized just what that was… As I started to pass out and fall to the side the only thing that went through my head was _poison._


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed his limp body off to the side and stood up, brushing the dust off myself. I stared at him for a few moments as my group came up behind me and followed my gaze onto the boy.

"Is this boy the General? He looks kind of young." Jason asked.

"19 to be exact," I said bending down and hauling him onto my shoulder.

_Wow he's lighter than I expected_, I thought to myself.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad," I said jokingly.

The group gave out a slight laugh along with me. I gestured for one of them to get my horse and they all ended up running back to the tents and I was left alone to walk. I noticed something under his shirt as I was walking and I stopped. I fished out a pair of headphones from under his shirt. I shrugged and slid them around my neck.

When I finally got back to camp, my horse stood strong waiting for me to climb onto its back. I shoved him onto the horse and jumped up, placing him on my lap before he fell off. Adjusting my shades, I nudged the horse and It ran through the battlefield towards the enemy's wing. I guided my horse to the top of the rock and held the boy out. Everyone stopped and stared at me and went silent.

"Retreat or he dies. Make your choice!" I shouted to the crowd.

The Commander broke the silence by shouting to retreat. The few hundred that were still alive doubled back and followed the Commander.

"Return to the castle for a feast, recruits." I shouted happily and they laughed and hollered in response.

The Commander stood still looking directly into my eyes. He looked sad and confused. I raised an eyebrow towards him and rode in the direction of the town while dragging him back onto my lap. God forbid the horse jumps.

As we galloped through the streets of the town, the people cheered and threw flowers in our path. "It's good to be home," I said to my strategy crew. They smiled in agreement. The noise died down as I neared the castle walls. The gates opened and my horse trudged in. I jumped off the horse and pulled the passed out General off. Servants walked to me and lead my horse to the stables. A few stayed behind to help me with the boy. They picked him up and waited for my command.

"Take him to the questioning room and wake him up please," I said on my way inside. They nodded and took him away. I pulled off the headphones that they boy had and looked at them. _Very interesting_, I thought. _Why would he need headphones? _I put them around my neck again and proceeded to make my way to the questioning room.

When I made it, I sat down and watched them tie him to the chair. They pulled out smelling salts and waved them under his nose and he woke up with a gasp. He looked around then locked his eyes onto mine with a deadly glare. The servants left the room silently. I stood up and walked around the room with one hand on my chin and the other in my pocket. He let his gaze drift to the floor in realization of what was happening, the frustration leaving his face.

"Are you the Dead Army's General?" I asked looking him up and down thoughtfully. He nodded.

"What's your name?" I said stopping to look at his face. He didn't make eye contact with me.

"Deadlox…" he whispered angrily. I pulled his ID out of his armor pocket and looked it over.

"Seems like that's just a codename, isn't it 'Ty'?" I smirked as I read it out loud. He didn't respond.

"You are my prisoner you know. And sorry to get rid of any hope of leaving, but nobody is coming for you, Ty," I mentioned with a fake sad face.

He returned a glaring and ticked off face.

"Someone _will_ come for me! Just let me go already!" he screamed at me as he struggled with the ropes bounding his hands.

"Shh. No need for shouting, Ty." I whispered and put my hands on his shoulders to stable him.

His shoulders dropped and he seemed to be broken like a puppet with no strings.

"Now I can treat you like the prince you are or like a slave. It all depends on your actions. I can forgive you for killing my recruits and attempting to steal my kingdom's riches, but you have to earn it first. Since it's your first night in my castle, I'll let you pick a room to sleep in. You can pick my room or the guest room. If you pick the guest room, I hope the spiders don't bite you," I said in an advising tone.

"Your room…" he said quietly yet humiliated. I actually laughed on the inside because of how sad he sounded.

The servants entered the room again and untied Ty. I gestured for the servants to bring him with me and they did so. When we got there the servants pushed him in and shut the door before he could run out. Ty almost got out but stopped when the door closed. He just dropped his head to the door and sighed.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?" he asked, not moving at all.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I said stepping towards him. He just stayed quiet though.

"Come on. Nobody likes a murderer. Give me your weapons and armor before I have to pat you down which I really don't want to do," I said glancing at him. He turned around and threw down all of his hidden weapons and his armor, staring at me angrily the whole time. He was left with a white tee, dark wash jeans, and black converse. I finally noticed that he was looking at his headphones around my neck.

"Oh sorry about that," I held them out and he snatched them away, slipping them on his head, and bumped past me to walk around the room to get away from me.

"My name is Sky by the way…" I said slightly agitated. "You look tired, Ty. Do you need to sleep?"

He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"What?" he asked sounding confused.

"I said, do you need to sleep, Ty?" I repeated.

"Um… sure…"

He walked over to me with his arms crossed. I called for one of the maids to bring up a cot. As the sun faded once again I walked over to my bed and Ty went to his cot. His bed was placed at the end of mine so I could make sure he didn't escape. Not that it would matter anyway since there's guards everywhere.

"Goodnight Ty," I said softly.

"Night," he said after a few moments of silence.

After about an hour or so I finally slipped off my shades and took off my shirt and shoes. I had waited to make sure Ty was asleep. I sat my shades down on the table next to me and drifted to sleep.


End file.
